<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Animals by Profitina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008560">Animals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina'>Profitina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Handprint Kinksters [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage Max and Liz sneak out to be together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Max Evans/Liz Ortecho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Handprint Kinksters [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Animals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max text Liz as he left the house in his Jeep to be ready. They were seniors in high school and sometimes the only way to have time alone together on a weeknight  was if they snuck out. Especially with as protective as Liz’s father was. Max slowly drove down the alley behind the Crashdown with his headlights off so her dad wouldn’t see him coming. Liz was rushing down the fire escape in tight jean shorts and a pink floral shirt carrying her sketchers so that her steps were quieter. Pulling on her shoes, she ran towards Max’s Jeep. </p><p>Max threw open the passenger door, whisper shouting “Get in!” As soon as Liz was buckled with the door shut, he hit the gas and got out of there. He headed out towards the desert. It was private out there. It would be just them and the stars. Before long, Liz leaned over and put her hand on his jean clad thigh. </p><p>Max raised an eyebrow at her and leaned back to tell her he was cool with it. Liz unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down slowly, her nails clicking against the teeth of the zipper. Max reached into his pants and pulled out his hard dick from the opening in his boxers. Breathing in his ear, Liz fisted his erection and started pumping it the way she knew he liked. Max bit his lip and focused on driving finding he hit the gas harder the faster she squeezed him. As soon as Liz’s mouth hit the head of his penis, Max swore he had an out of body experience and almost drove into the ditch. They weren’t going to make it to the dessert. </p><p>Looking around, he saw the train tracks ahead and willed himself to at least make it until there. He gently lifted Liz’s head before driving off the road. He didn’t want her to accidentally nip him on the drop off. Pulling up behind the rail road tracks where he could no longer see the road, he kissed Liz’s lips. “Hi” he smiled at her, tucking one of her loose hairs behind her ear. Liz dropped her head back down, taking him back into her mouth. She practiced holding her breath and swallowing to try to take all of his length into her mouth like Alex had told her was the key to deep throating. </p><p>“Mmm…” Liz moaned as she tasted his precum and felt him swell in her mouth. She knew he was almost there. </p><p>“Don’t speak with a full mouth.” Max teased her, tugging her pony tail to tell her he was getting close. He always gave her the opportunity to pull away before he shot his load. But the more times they did this, the less likely she was not to swallow. She said it was easier to clean up and who was he to deny her? Max growled as he came down her throat and the radio turned off. As soon as she swallowed and pulled back, he kissed the shit out of her. She tasted like him and was so hot. </p><p>Sliding his seat back to make room, he clapped his legs to tell Liz to come sit. She pulled off her shirt and struggled out of her tight jeans. Giggling, she climbed across to the driver's seat and straddled his waist. They dry humped while they made out until Liz felt him harden under her again. Sliding her panties to the side, Max fisted his dick and ran it across her entrance to see if she was ready for him. Getting tired of his teasing, Liz moved his fist and replaced it with her own to guide it inside of her. When she sank down and took him all the way in, they both groaned. Liz alternated swirling her hips while she was all the way down then bouncing back up again. Every time they would get close, she would slow down to draw out their orgasms. </p><p>“What was that?” Liz asked, pausing her bouncing. </p><p>“It’s just the wind. God, baby don’t stop.” Max groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head as she wiggled while she looked around and took him deeper. </p><p>“Oh my God! Max, my dad’s outside the Jeep. He’s going to kill you!” Liz frantically looked for her clothes and dropped back into the passenger seat. Max put his penis away and pulled on his flannel shirt and jeans in record time. She had her shirt back on and was wiggling into her tight shorts when her dad started pounding on the Jeep window. Max couldn’t find the keys to get the Jeep started and run away. They must have knocked them out when they were switching positions. </p><p>“Sir…” Max started. “We were just kissing.”</p><p>“Dios Mio. Don’t lie to me. Then where are your shoes? And it smells like sex in here.” Arturo wrinkled his nose in disgust.</p><p>“Papi, I’m sorry. I love him.” Liz tried, giving him her most angelic look. </p><p>“You are grounded for a month, Mija! I’d expect this from Rosa but not you.” Liz groaned. She went to kiss Max goodbye and was cut off by her father’s stern “Starting now.” She sat back in the passenger seat and pulled on her shoes. Opening the door, she whispered goodbye and slunk over to her father. She was in so much trouble. But it was worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>